Con el destino no se juega
by btvs22
Summary: Ellos eran polos opuestos,pero se amaban,sus padres no querian que estuvieran juntos y los separan, luego de 18 años gracias a sus hijos los vuelven a juntar, por que ese es el destino de ellos
1. No todo es color de rosa

Los personajes de twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Hi, no lo puedo creer estoy escribiendo una segunda historia. Por lo general esto de escribir no es lo mio, pero esta idea la tenia hace un tiempito y me gustaria compartila con ustedes. Espero que les guste. Aqui todos son humanos. Y son todas las parejas. Este primer cap va en tercera persona, pero luego habran dialogos, esto es como una pequeña introducción.

* * *

Se conocieron desde la High, eran polos la tipíca niña modelo, era la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, la mejor de la clase y capitana del equipo de debate. Pero bajo esa mascara de niña buena hay una joven con deseos de vivir, su pasión es la música y el arte. Su sueño es ser una reconocida arquitecta y diseñadora de moda, y no la abogada que toda su familia espera para que continue el negocio familiar, su nombre es Esme Platt. Él era el típico chico rebelde, él que no quería ser uno más del rebaño de ovejas como él le decia a los demas compañeros. Pero esta faseta de rebelde era gracias al divorcio de sus padres. Antes de que se volviera rebelde, era un joven bondadoso y con ansias de ayudar a los demas,esa parte de él todavia está dentro de él, solo que lo oculta. Su pasion es la música y la ciencias, por lo cual su deseo es estudiar medicina. Su nombre Carlise Cullen.

Luego de tanto pensarlo Esme decide que ya esta cansada de ser la chica perfecta de papá, por lo que decide hacer un pequeño cambio en su vida. Lo primero que hace es una pequeña remodelacion al salon de biología con su pinturas, con lo que gana un pase al salón de detención. A Carlise lo descubren vandalisando el salón de profesores, por lo que es mandado otra vez a detención. Cuando va entrando al salón, ve sentada en su silla de siempre al ser más hermoso que halla visto, no cree haberla visto antes porque en su grado son mas de 80 estudiantes, que a él no le importaba conocer, pero a esta bella dama sí quería conocerla. Esme cuando lo ve se queda embobada al ver al joven que sin duda podría ser el hermano menor de Zeus. Carlise como no se atrevía hablar con se sienta en otra parte. La hora de castigo pasa rapido para los dos y es tiempo de ir a sus hogares.

Cuando Esme esta dispuesta para irse a dormir empieza a recordarse del chico que vio hoy, busca en su anuario para ver quien es y se da cuenta que es el chico rebelde de su clase, Carlise Cullen, él que todo mundo dice que hay que tenerle cuidado. Esto no le importa a Esme y decide que mañana hablara con él, así que mañana habrá otra sección de mal comportamiento. Al día siguiente Esme consigió lo que quería y se encontraba en el salón de detención. Cuando Carlise entra, ella se dirige hacia él para poder conocerlo mejor. Al principio Carlise solo decía una que otra cosa, pero no era que no quería hablar con Esme sino que tenía miedo de decir algo que la ofendiera.

Luego de esa platica y otra más que ambos consiguen,luego de que sean enviados a detencíon por causas que ellos mismo provocan, crece una amistad. Ellos se empezaron ver en secreto, pero esto era más por Carlise que por Esme, él no quería meter en problemas a Esme por si lo ven con él. Se tenían tanta confianza que se conocieron en todo aspecto, él era el apoyo de Esme cada vez que ella tenia una discución en casa, ambos se escuchaban mutuamente sus problemas. Pero como todo dicen no todo dura para siempre y eso les paso a ellos. El padre de Esme se entera de la relación que tenía su hija con Carlise y los problemas que este tenía para entonces y decide mandar a su hija a un internado para chicas. Todo fue tan rapido que no le dio tiempo a Esme de poderse despedirse personalmente de Carlise, lo uníco que puede hacer es dejarle una carta que le dice que él simpre será su persona especial y le da las gracias por los dos años que estuvieron juntos, que ese a sido sus mejores años. No le podia poner la dirreción del internado que iba, porque sabía que Carlise la iba a ir a buscar, y eso sería peligro para él porque su padre la habíá amenzado de que si Carlise se enterraba donde estaba ella, él seria capaz de todo por alejarlos de nuevo y no sería nada bueno cuando él era un reconocido abogado y tenia muchos contactos en la polícia. Y así es como su cuento de hadas termina, bueno eso es lo que ellos creían. Lo que ellos no sabian es que él destino de ellos es estar juntos. Y que mucho menos que se iban a volver a encontrar gracias a sus hijos, pero esto no será nada de facíl.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, dije que era una pequeña intro, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de escribir. Quise hacerala de Carlise y Esme, porque ellos son unas de mis parejas favoritas. La historia en general va a ser de todas las parejas.

Gracias por su tiempo

btvs22


	2. Debo seguir luchando

Hola, saludos

Sorry se que he tardado mucho en subir el cap, bueno si alguien sigue leyendo espero que les guste el cap. Este es como ha sido la vida de Esme luego del problema. Espero que me tengan paciencia y de una vez digo se que tengo errores ortograficos pero no tengo el sistema que me arregla y lo mio no es la ortografia, es mas mis ensayos eran excelente pero me fastidiaban los acentos jeje.

Espero que les guste

* * *

18 años despues

ESME POV

No puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo, 17 años desde que tuve que dejar a la persona que me robo el corazón, la única persona que puedo amar. Y por esa misma razón, tuve que tomar la desición más difícil de mi vida, dejarlo porque no iba a permitir que mi padre le hiciera daño. Luego del lo sucedido termine de estudiar en Londres, cuando me gradue me di cuenta que no iba a seguir siendo infeliz y decide hacerle frente a mi padre. Fue la discución mas fea que he tenido con él, pero le deje claro que mi futuro lo iba a elegir yo y no él. Tuve la tonta idea que mi madre me iba a ayudar, pero como siempre ella apoyaba más a mi padre, por lo que me fuí de la casa y me gané que me sacaran de la familia, me dolío pero no podía estar en un hogar donde no fuera felíz.

Con una herencia que me dejó mi abuela pude pagar mis estudios de arquitectura y diseño, pero antes de entrar a la universidad volví a Estados Unidos en busca de Carlise, pero el ya no estaba en Forks y lo unica información que tuve fue que cuando termino la escuela se fue a Los Angeles, estuve buscandolo por dos meses pero nadie sabie nada de él. Como ya me tocaba el comienzo de clases tuve que volver a Londres decepcionada. Me tomo seis años terminar mi carrera, pero con mucho esfuerzo termine siendo la mejor de mi clase y gané un puesto en una compañia muy importante de arquitecto en Londres. Ya a los 25 años tenia lo que la mayoria de las personas quieren, un diploma de la universidad de Oxford, un importante trabajo y un sueldo que no me podía quejar.

Pero sentía que me hacia falta algo, en todo mi carrera universitaria ningún muchacho me llamo la atención, ya me habia hecho a la idea que nunca podria volver a amar. Me rehusaba a concer a alguien, hasta que un día a la compañia llego un nuevo arquitecto llamado Charles Eveson, no se podía negar era lindo. Cuando le comente esto a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Victoria ella me decia que tenia que intentar volver abrir mi corazón. Victoria siempre le decias cosas mías a Charles pero yo no pasaba de un saludo. Luego de tanta insistencia de Victoria y de parte de Charles decidí salir con él, y asi fue como empesamos a tener mas citas y comenzé a sentir algo por él, pero nunca como Carlise me hacia sentir. Seis meses despues de conocernos el me propuso matrimonio. la boda fue por lo civíl porque yo no tenía animos de una gran boda, ese sueño era con Carlise.

Nuestro matrimonio no duro mucho, solo dos años estuvimos casados, el primer año de casado fue mas o menos feliz el se comportaba conmigo pero luego al segundo años comenzo a llegar a casa a altas horas de la noche borracho y comenzaba a maltratarme, y yo no me iba a dejar que me maltrataran de nuevo, ya habia tenido mucho con mi padre, y otra razón fue que el me maltrataba mucho porque había resultado que no podía tener hijos y él quería uno. Luego de unos meses de separarnos, todavia tenía el deseo de ser madre pero ya no queria salir con nadie para que no me hicieran mas daño. Fue cuando Victoria me dijo que podria adoptar. Primero tuve miedo porque talves no me dajarían por ser soltera, pero luego averigue de un orfanato que no le daba mucha importancia a que los padres adoptivos fueran casados, porque ellos etendian que habia padres solteros que querían ser padres. Así que con mis 27 años y con toda mi valentía fui al orfanato, no sabía si quería a un bebe o un niño. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando visite al orfanato

**Flashblack**

_**Señorita Platt que bueno tenerla aqui, porfavor pase al jardín para que vea a los niños- **__me dijo la señora Cope_

_Asi entre al jardín y tuve la sensación de adoptarlos a todos, es que eran tan lindos y todos necesitaban amor. Pero no podía adoptarlos a todos. Me fui a sentar a una banca que había en el jardín cuando una pequeña niña con color de pelo negro y ojos de color gris se me acerco y me dijo:__**hola Esme, mi nombre es Alice tengo 9 años y te he estado esperando y si quiero que me adoptes.**_

_Me sorprendí porque sabia mi nombre y mas por lo que me habia dicho, comenze a darme cuenta que ella era exactamente como queria que fuese mi hija._

_**Un gusto conocerte Alice y disculpa pero como sabes mi nombre- **__le pregunte. La pequeña me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella y me dijo en voz baja-__**simple mami yo puedo ver el futuro, muchos dicen que estoy loca y que no debo andar por ahi diciendo eso porque asi nadie me va a querer adoptar y por eso fue que mis padres me abandonaron-**__ termino diciendo entre lagrimas _

_Me sorprendí cuando me dijo mami, pero se escuchaba bien. mi pequeña la habian abandonado, que clase de padres dejan a sus hijos. pero yo no iba a dejar que ese detalle no me dejara adoptarla,yo siempre fui de esas personas que no juzgaban a los demas y yo estaba mas que decidida a darle una familia. Habia encontrada a mi hija_

_**cariño no llores, mi hija no tiene que llorar y sabes algo, no me importa que tengas esas visiones yo te voy a querer siempre- **__ella dejo de llorar y me dio una linda sonrisa_

_**Alice dejame ir a hablar con la señora Cope para que te puedas ir hoy mismo conmigo- **__le dije, cuando me disponía a leventarme ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo:__**Pero mami, no puedo dejar a mis hermanas aqui solitas, ellas ya estan grandes y nadie las quiere adoptar, no las puedo dejar, ademas yo le prometi que tambien las ibas a adoptar.**_

_No sabia que decir, ella se miraba tan esperanzada y realmente no queria separarlas, que rara era la vida habia venido por una hija y al parecer me iba a ir con tres, en estos momentos me sentia la mujer mas felíz del mundo, me habia hecho una promesa de que le iba a dar a las tres la mejor vida que pudiera darles._

_**Cariño porque no vamos con tus hermanas y le decimos la buena noticia**__- le dije a mi hija_

_**Yupi, muchas gracias mami ya sabía que no nos iba a separar, vamos ellas estan en la cocina ayudando a hacer la merienda**__- me contesto con su voz cantarina_

_**Alice.....- **__pero cuando le iba preguntar algo ella me corto_

_**Ellas se llaman Rosalie e Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Rose tiene 14 y Bella tiene 12**__- me dijo Alice_

_Cuando llegamos a la cocina me encontre con una preciosa jovencita con una belleza envidiable, su cabello era de color rubio y unos ojos de color azul, era alta y de piel blanca. La otra chica era mas o menos alta, muy bonita tenía su pelo de un color caoba bien lindo y sus ojos eran de color marrón, pero no uno corriente los de ella eran especiales y tambien teníá la piel blanca. Cuando se dieron cuenta que a pequeña Alice habia entrado a la cocina le dijieron:_

_**Ali que te hemos dicho de que salgas sin permiso al jardin, se supone que nos ibas a ayudar con la meriendas-**__ pero cuando me vieron- __**Oh disculpe si Alice la molesto, es que mi hermanita es un poco imperativa y no se puede quedar quieta ni un segundo. Mi nombre es Rosalie y ella es mi hermana Bella, bueno realmente no somos hermanas de sangre pero nos consideramos así.**_

_**Rose claro que no estaba molestando, mira ella es nuestra nueva mamá se llama Esme y ha venido por nosotras- **__dijo la pequeña, yo solo pude sonreir, mientras en las caritas de mi nuevas hijas era de sorpresa._

_**Alice que te he dicho de andar diciendo eso, ademas a nosotras no nos van a querer a adoptar por la edad,disculpe señora pero Alice no se puede controlar-**__ me dijo Bella_

_**Chicas, lo que dice su hermana es cierto, las voy a adoptar a las tres, no me puedo imaginar separandolas luego de lo que Alice me ha dicho, ademas a mi no me importa la edad- **__le dije con mucho cariño y pude ver que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa_

_**Esta usted seguro de eso, pues sabe nosotras ya estamos grande, ademas usted se ve muy joven para querer unas "viejas" como hijas, por lo general las personas vienene a buscar niños pequeños**__- me dijo Rosalie_

_**HIja, ya les dije que no me importa, ademas no soy tan joven como ustes dicen tengo 27 años y estoy consiente que quiero una familia y sería feliz si ustedes aceptan ser parte de ella y por favor no me traten de usted si voy a ser su mama**__- le dije. Las tres se pusieron super feliz y me vinieron a abrazar_

_**Claro que queremos ser parte de su familia, simpre soñamos que alguien nos dijieran hijas y nosotras poderlos llamar padres-**__ me dijo Bella. Cuando ella me dijeron eso me senti mal como les iba decir que solo era yo la que las iba a adoptar._

_**Mis niñas tengo que decirle que solo soy yo las que las voy a adoptar, no tengo pareja, bueno tuve una pero no salio bien**__- le dije_

_**Mami no te preocupes por eso, eso ya lo sabemos y no nos importa no tener un padre, tú vales por dos jeje**__- me dijo mi pequeña hija_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ese mimos día salí con mis tres hijas. Pensé que se le iba a ser dificil el cambio, pero nada de eso sucedio, en cambio todo está bien, es mas parecian como si yo las hubiese traido al mundo, es que desde que las conoci senti una conexión bien especial con ellas. Al prinicipio viviamos en mi apartamento, pero luego con la ayuda de Victoria, que de por cierto mi niñas la consideran su tía, compre una casa mas grande. Segui con mi trabajo de arquitecta en la compañia pero solo trabajaba hasta las dos, porque a esa hora salían de estudiar mis niñas. Cada una es diferente pero bien unidas entre ellas.

Rosalie o Rose, pero solo nosotras le podemos decir asi, es bien segura de si misma, aunque muchos dicen que es fría, pero ella era todo lo contrario con nosostras, supuse que era como un escudo hacia los demas por su pasado, trate de ayudarle sugeriendole ir a un pscicologo pero no quiso. Ella parece ser la tipica rubia, pero no mi niña es especial. Ella siempre le ha encantado defender a los demas y de ser justa y por eso estudia leyes. Es bien segura de si misma, le encantan los carros algo que hace que se lleve bien con el sexo opuesto aunque ella me garantiza que no pasa de ser amiga, que el amor es algo que todavia no le llega, es excelente en la musica especialmente en el piano, le encanta tecnologia y sobre todo como cualquier chica le encanta la moda.

Bella, hay mi dulce Bella. Es bien timida con los demas, pero con nosotras es bien abierta. Es una excelente estudiante y le fasinan los libro y por eso va a estudiar literatura, de las tres es la mas calmada, ella prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro y escuchando música clasica en lugar de ir a fiestas. Ademas que es la que menos le encanta ir de compras y me imagino que es porque siempre Rose y Alice juegan con ella a la "Barbie Bella" porque según ellas no tiene buen estilo, yo simpre le dijo que cada quien es como desee ser pero ellas no hacen caso.

Alice oh mi pequeña Alice, ella simplemente es mi bebe. Desde que ella me dijo que me habia visto en una de sus visiones supe que ella era especial. Sus supuestas visiones que de por cierto todas se cumplian nunca me hizo quererla menos. Ella es la mas imperativa de todas, siempre esta alegre,al ser bajita sus hermanas la molestan diciendole "pixie" o que es "la loca adicta a las compras", que dejeme decir que es cierto ella nació para comprar. Le encanta la moda y por eso quiere estudiar diseño. Desde que descubrió que tenia un bachillerato en diseño me obligo a volver a diseñar ropa, primero queria que abriera una tienda, pero con el trabajo no podia, entonces me dijo que le esperara y que cuando comenzara la universidad queria abrir una boutique conmigo.

Paso el tiempo y luego de que Rosalie y Bella se graduaran de la escuela, el jefe de mi compañía Aro me dijo que iba a abrir una compañia en Nueva York como parte de la expansion de su cadena Vulturi y quería que yo me hiciera cargo de ella, al principio no sabia si aceptarla, el me dijo que me daba un tiempo para pensarlo y hablarlo con las chicas, las cuales Aro quería como sus sobrinas, para darle mi respuesta. Primero hable con Victoria, ella me dijo que si estaba loca, que claro que tenía que aceptarlo, pero yo le dije que no sabia como se lo iba a decir a las chicas y si ellas no se querian mudar. Vic me dijo que las chicas iban a entender que sabian que eso era bien importante para mi, ademas que me recordara que Rosalie estaba pensando cambiarse de universidad para terminar su bachillerato en leyes, y como Bella iba a comenzar la universidad, me dijo que haya habian buenas universidades que podrían ser de su interes.

Las palabras de Victoria fueron de mucha ayuda. Le comente a las chicas la situación y como me había dicho Victorias ellas entendieron y aceptaron mudarse. Rosalie dijo que por ella no habia problema que era bueno cambiar de ambiente. Bella me dijo que estaba bien que haya habian buenas universidades que se especializaban en literatura. Con Alice tenia miedo a como reaccionara pues como ella era la que quedaba todavia en la escuela, pero para mi sorpresa ella me dijo que ya tenia todo planeado, ya habia elegido donde iba a terminar la escuela y que ya habia empezado a buscar casa. Asi que fue donde Aro, cuando supo mi respuesta se puso super contento, que el tambien estaba de acuerdo con Rose de que un cambio de ambiente era bueno. Pero el sabía que esto de volver a Estados Unidos me iba a traer recuerdos, ya que él y Victoria sabian sobre mi vida y Carlise. Cuando se lo comente el simplemente me dijo:"la vida te puede dar sorpresas".

Luego de tres años, tenemos un giantesco apartamento en el mismo centro de Manhatan con vista al Central Park, todo obra de Alice. Mi pequeña no pudo aguantar hasta graduarse y abrimos una pequeñá boutique en la Quinta Avenida llamada "Midnight", donde se venden diseños mios y de Alice y de futuros diseñadores. Rosalie esta en su quinto año en leyes lista para graduarse en unos meses, Bella esta en su tercer año en lengua y leteratura, y mi pequeña Alice esta es su ultimo año de escuela. La compañia a sido todo un exito aqui en Nueva York, Aro esta por las nubes y siempre me dice que es gracias a mi. De todas partes de América vienen a buscarnos. Muchos diran que tengo una gran vida y que no puedo pedir mas tengo a unas preciosas hijas con un buen futuro, una boutique, un excelente trabajo y un estado económico que no me quejo. Pero todavía me hace falta una cosa, mi alma gemela, mi corazón sigue esperandolo.. ¿dónde estas Carlise?

* * *

Bueno que les parecio, espero que les guste, acepto sugerencias, ideas criticas lo que sea jeje

el prox cap es de Carlise y su vida. Ya en los prox cap van a ser POV de los chicos.

Si alguien lee el secreto de Sangre les digo que en esta semana subo un nuevo cap. Realmente tengo un poco abandonados mis fic pero es que estudiar biologia no es facíl. Ahora lo puedo hacer porque es semana santa. Pero voy a tratar de subir dos cap por mes para ambas historias. Este va a ser un poco dificil porque es el mas reciente.

Saludos

btvs22


	3. La vida continua

**Hola **

**Aqui vengo un new cap. donde cuenta lo que paso con Carlisle. Y espero subir el proximo este fin de semana. Ya q en la universidad que estudio se fue a Huelga. Asi que tendre tiempo para actualizar mis fics.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia solo juego con los personajes.**

**Carlisle POV**

_Doctor Cullen, Doctor Cullen se le necesita en la sala de partos_

Oigo que dicen mi nombre por el auto parlante del hospital y rápidamente me dirijo a la sala de partos, por lo general ese no era mi trabajo, ya que mi trabajo era de cirujano y jefe del departamento de cirujanos, pero en el hospital estábamos cortos de doctores y no tenia de otra. No era que me molestaba hacerlo, es más me gusta, solo que ver a las parejas felices teniendo a sus hijos me daba un poco de envidia ya que nunca podre estar en su lugar.

**Una hora después **

El parto fue todo un éxito, la mujer trajo al mundo un par de gemelas sanas. No hubo ningún problema y el parto pudo ser natural como los padres deseaban. Ahora me dirijo a mi oficina para llenar unos papeles que me pidió el hospital, pero no puedo evitar pensar cómo se encuentra mi único amor, me imagino que si estuviéramos juntos, nosotros pudiéramos ser esa pareja que atendí hoy. Pero no la vida tenía que ser injusta y no permitirnos seguir juntos. Luego de que su padre se enterara de lo nuestro la mando lejos, cuando me entere ella ya se había ido pero tuve un gran encontronazo con su padre que casi lo golpeo de no ser por los amigos que lo acompañaban, él me amenazo que si la buscaba me iba a meter en prisión ya que él podía acusarme de cualquier cosa y podría mentir contar de que yo no estuviera cerca de ella. Pero con todo y eso la seguí buscándola, cuando encontré la carta que me dejo diciéndome que me quería y lo que estaba sucediendo, seguí buscándola, pero fue hasta que su padre nuevamente me amenazo con que él tenía contactos en la universidad que estudiaba mi hermano Marco y que él podía hacer que le quitaran su beca que tenía para estudiar medicina. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón no podía seguir, mi hermano había luchado mucho por conseguir esa beca, luego de que nuestros padres se divorciaran él fue el único que se hizo cargo de mí. Y él realmente la necesitaba para terminar su carrera.

Luego de unos meses que se fuera a cada rato me metía en problemas, pero luego recordé la promesa que habíamos hecho Esme y yo, comencé a salir mejor en la escuela, cambie mi personalidad como le había prometido a Esme, ya no sería el chico rebelde, me iba a esforzar para terminar con honores la escuela para poder entrar en una buena universidad, como habíamos planeado los dos, yo estudiaría medicina y ella arquitectura. Después de tanto sacrificio salí como el mejor de la clase y me dieron una beca para estudiar medicina en la misma universidad que mi hermano. Me fui a vivir con él ya que no quería que nada me atara al lugar donde conocí a mi alma gemela.

Mientras estudiaba mi carrera mi hermano por fin se decidió casar con su novia y madre de su primer hijo. Según él ya era hora que se casaran que no quería que el pequeño Jasper cuando entrara a la escuela estuvieran hablando sobre sus padres. Además porque Irina su esposa estaba esperando su segundo hijo, que resultó ser una adorable niña que la llamaron Jane. Durante la escuela de medicina tuve algunas novias pero con ninguna duraba mucho, ninguna llegaría a ser Esme. Luego de que mantuve una relación con Tania, una compañera de clases, que fue con la que más dure termine dejándola cuando descubrí que me engañaba con un tal Félix. Desde entonces ya no quería saber nada del amor. Pero siempre quise formar una familia, ya tenía 25 años, era un recién graduado de medicina con un prometedor puesto en el hospital de Chicago, y cada vez que veo a mi hermano con mis sobrinos me hacía desear más tener a alguien que dependiera de mí. Tal vez muchos se preguntan dónde quedo el rebelde Carlisle de hace unos años, que en lugar de estar pensando en formar una familia, estaría en fiestas y actividades, pues simple le había prometido a Esme cambiar.

Unos compañeros del hospital me hablaron de un grupo de personas que iban a un orfanato cerca del hospital y eran ayudantes, que la mayoría consistía en que uno podía escoger algunos de los huérfanos más grandes y podrían ser como sus hermanos mayores. Me gustó la idea y entre en el programa. Me asignaron a dos hermanos rebeldes, dios como es el mundo de pequeño, me recordaban tanto a mi cuando era joven. En el expediente que me dieron me decía que los chicos habían quedado huérfanos desde pequeños y que habían pasado por lo menos unos seis orfanatos debido a que cuando querían adoptar a uno solo, ellos se negaban alegando que eran los dos o nada. El mayor se llamaba Emmet tenía 13 años y tenía un cuerpo de una persona que levantar pesas al principio debo admitir que me asusto por el tamaño que tenía pero luego de varias charlas con él, me encontré que era todo lo contrario. Era un chico que protegía a los suyos o sea a su hermano. Y que algunas veces podía ser un poco infantil. Edward el hermano de Emmet tenía 11 cuando lo conocí, me sorprendí que detrás de la máscara de chico rebelde estuviera un joven que le apasionaba la música clásica y los libros. Y que al igual que su hermano tenía ese carácter debido a que en los orfanatos que habían estado los habían tratado mal.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que conocí a Emmet y a Edward, y ya los veía como si fueran mis propios hijos. Ya Emmet tenía 15 y Edward 13 cuando me informaron que los iban a separar alegando de que como nadie los adoptaba los iban a mandar a diferentes orfanatos para ver si así lograban que los adoptaran. Cuando los chicos se enteraron se pusieron furiosos y tristes ninguno quería separarse y me habían mencionado que mucho menos se quería separar de mí. Así que busque toda la ayuda posible y logre adoptarlos a los dos. Al principio no me los querían dar alegando de que era muy joven y que no estaba casado y que los chicos eran unos adolescentes. Pero con la ayuda de mi hermano y su esposa logre conseguir su tutela. Cuando les di la buena noticia a los chicos se pusieron felices y me confesaron que ellos nunca me vieron como un hermano mayor sino como a un padre. Cuando me lo dijeron yo estaba súper feliz. Con la ayuda de mi hermano conseguimos una casa para los tres con cuatro cuartos, esto último era para cuando vinieran Jasper que ya tenía 11 y Jane que tenía 9, ya que ambos se habían hechos amigos y además como mi hermano y su esposa se habían hecho voluntarios de una compañía que llevaba ayuda médica a diferentes países del mundo, ellos se quedaban conmigo.

Pero como dicen por ahí no todo en la vida es fácil, luego de dos años con los chicos, mi hermano Marco y su esposa murieron cuando en la aldea donde ofrecían ayuda médica fue atacada por unos traficantes que eran prófugos. Los malditos acabaron con todo, mataron a todas las personas que había. Cuando me entere estaba en el hospital, la noticia me llego como un balde de agua fría y rápidamente pensé en mis sobrinos. Me toco la difícil tarea de decirle a Jasper y Jane lo sucedido. Fue duro para todos inclusive para Emmet y Edward ya que mi hermano y su esposa eran sus tíos. Cuando nos dieron los cuerpos les dimos un entierro digno. Luego del funeral el abogado de mi hermano me informo que como voluntad de Marco, los chicos pasarían a mi custodia, debido a que era el único familiar que tenía. Obviamente que acepte la custodia, ellos eran mis sobrinos, al principio fue fuerte para los cincos, pero más para mí cuando más de una vez servicios sociales me los quería quitar alegando de que era muy joven y que tenía ya dos hijos. Pero el abogado de mi hermano me ayudo a quedarme con ellos cuando me hicieron jefe del departamento de emergencia y cirugía del hospital, y como mi sueldo aumento, servicios sociales me dejo con ellos no sin antes decirme que me visitarían cada tiempo para ver cómo van los chicos.

Luego de la muerte de mi hermano decidimos que era bueno cambiarnos de estado. Mi amigo Cayo de la facultad de medicina me aviso que en St Luke'S-Roosevelt Hospital Center de Nueva York necesitan un Jefe de emergencias y que me había recomendado. Cuando me lo conto fue lo mejor porque todo estaba saliendo como queríamos, hicimos los transmites de la escuela de los chicos, conseguimos un piso en un edificio lujoso entre la 9 avenida y West 58 calle, el piso era perfecto, consta de 6 habitaciones y estábamos a dos cuadras del parque central.

Ya han pasado seis años desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York y realmente ha sido la mejor decisión que hemos tomado. Yo sigo trabajando en el hospital solo que ahora soy el jefe de cirujanos.

Mi hijo mayor (que bien se siente decir eso) Emmet ahora tiene 23 años, tiene unos músculos que a cualquiera asustaría, pero por dentro sigue siendo un niño sino está en la universidad está en casa jugando videojuegos o con su jeep, y ahora está por terminar la escuela de leyes, sé que va a ser un excelente abogado, Emmet me comento que quiere trabajar con casos de niños huérfanos para poder él así ayudar a los niños que alguna vez fueron ellos. Además de que sigue sobreprotector con sus hermanos y especialmente con Jane ahora que está en la etapa de que todos quieren salir con ella.

Edward con sus 21 años siguió mi ejemplo y está estudiando medicina ahora va para su cuarto año, pero como es bien inteligente y muestra pasión por lo que hace lo dejan trabajar en el hospital o sea esta algunas horas cogiendo clases y otras haciendo turnos en el hospital. Sigue igual como antes con su pelo color cobrizo que no se deja peinar, si no está estudiando o en el hospital está en casa leyendo, en su piano o en el regalo que le di cuando lo aceptaron en el hospital, un volvo.

Jasper, más que un sobrino lo considero mi hijo, siempre fue así. Ahora él tiene 19 años y está estudiando psicología. Él quiere ayudar a las personas y le queda perfecto porque puedo jurar que a veces puede saber el estado de ánimo de las personas. Jasper sigue siendo tranquilo, por lo general nunca se mete en problemas. Siempre está ahí para escucharte y darte consejos. Cuando está en casa se encuentra en su cuarto leyendo o viendo algo relacionado con la guerra. Solo porque Marco le hizo prometer que no se metiera en la milicia, no quería que Jane se quedara sola, él ya estaría metido. También se le puede encontrar con su moto, que según él es mejor que un auto por el tráfico que se forma aquí.

Jane, mi niña, ella fue la que más sintió la muerte de sus padres. Poco a poco con la ayuda de los chicos lo ha ido superando. Ahora tiene 17 años y unos meses cumple los 18. Está en su último año de la escuela y quiere estudiar actuación para convertirse en una gran estrella de cine. Cuando tomó la decisión nos preguntó si no estábamos enojados con ella por elegir esa carrera, ya que por ahí dicen que estudiar actuación no te deja nada, nosotros rápido le dijimos que no, que si esa era su carrera nosotros la ayudaríamos en todo, y es que en verdad ella tiene un gran talento. Siempre está metida en el club de teatro y de baile.

Se podría decir que soy un hombre afortunado, y en realidad lo soy, tengo a cuatro hijos que me llenan de orgullo cada día, tratamos de pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, por lo general si viajamos lo hacemos juntos, siempre corremos juntos en el Central Park, llevamos a Jane al Mall (bueno ella nos obliga a ir todos juntos), vamos al teatro o simplemente nos quedamos en casa haciendo actividades juntos. Tengo el trabajo que siempre quise, vivo en uno de los mejores lugares de Estado Unidos, pero siento que me hace falta una parte de mi corazón y es mi adorada Esme. Todos los días pienso en ella, en cómo estará, y siempre le agradezco por entrar en mi vida porque sin ella yo no hubiese tenido nada de lo que tengo. Ella me ayudo a cambiar. Soy un hombre de fe y tengo la esperanza de algún día la voy a volver a ver.

**Bueno que les parecio. Les gusto no le gusto. Ya saben pueden dejar cualquier comentario, no importa si solo dice lo lei, me gusto o no me gusto es porqueria.**

**El proximo ya lo tengo hecho solo tengo que pasar a compu. Los proximos tres cap van a ser como los Cullens va a conocer a las Platt. **

**Saludos Btvs22**

**P.S si tienen tiempo pasen por mi perfil que tengo dos historias mas, son de twiligth excepto una que es un crossover con Buffy the Vampire slayer **


	4. la semana de la moda o la tortura

**Hi, aquí traigo un nuevo cap., espero que les guste, es corto, pero es que solo son los encuentros, después voy a tratar que los cap. sean más largos.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Jasper POV**

Me encuentro en mi cuarto tratando de hacer un trabajo para mi clase, pero los lloriqueos de mi hermana no me dejaban concentraban. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Jane le suplicaba a Emmet, así que busco el otro teléfono y escucho la conversación (sé que no es bueno, pero tenía que ver porque mi hermana está mal)

**Conversación de Emmet y Jane**

_Emmet- Lo siento Jane pero esta vez no podré llevarte_

_Jane- Pero si siempre vamos juntos_

_Emmet- lo se enana, pero es que mi profesor de ciencias políticas nos mandó una clase ese día, y no puedo hacer nada, recuerda que ya casi termino y esa clase es importante. Además no te pueden llevar Jasper o Edward_

_Jane- te entiendo, sorry si me he comportado como un niña chiquita. Y por los tarados de mis hermanos lo dudo, Edward ya me advirtió que tenía turno en el hospital ese día, y bueno a Jasper no le he preguntado_

_Emmet- Pues dile a Jasper que te lleve, no creo que tenga nada ese día, además el debería de verle el lado positivo a la semana de la moda, modelos que están súper buenas. _

_Jane- jaja, si lo sé qué solo por eso vas, pero sabes que Jasper no es así. Pero creo que iré con mi arma secreta_

_Emmet- JAJA pobre Jazz ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria, él no le puede decir que no a papá. Diablos como me molestar no ir, y más perderme el desfile de Victorias Secrets, todas esas modelos en ropa interior. JAJA. Bueno enana te dejo porque tengo que terminar unos trabajos nos vemos luego, saludos a todos_

_Jane- Dios no cambias, está bien le diré a los chicos tus saludos, cuídate_

**Fin de la conversación**

_Oh Jasper, hermanito lindo_- escuche decir a Jane

OH NO ahora si estoy frito, voy a tener que llevar a mi hermana a la semana de la moda, veo como  
Jane entra a mi habitación con su cara de niña inocente

_Hermanito lindo y precioso, no te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero-_ me decía Jane

_Jane, déjate de cosas y ¿qué quieres?-_ le conteste, me iba a ser el loco lo más posible

_Bueno hermanito voy directo al grano, quiero que me lleves el viernes al desfile de Carolina Herrera, y si me dices que no, le voy a decir a Carlisle la verdad sobre tú última moto_- me lanzo de un solo

Ahora si estaba jodido, si Carlisle se entera que realmente choque la moto y no como le hice creer que me la había lastimado en la universidad, soy hombre muerto. Carlisle me había advertido que no iba a seguir pagándome las reparaciones de la moto si yo era tenía la culpa. Como no quería un lio con Carlisle, derrotado le digo a Jane

_Ok, está bien te voy a llevar_

"_Yupi", gracias hermanito lindo_- me dijo Jane que me abrazo y salió corriendo a su cuarto

**Viernes en el Bryant Park (ahí es donde se realiza la semana de la moda en NY)**

_Nos vamos a divertir_- me dijo Jane, íbamos en taxi que nos llevaría a Bryant Park

_Enana, la única que se va divertir eres tú, yo no le veo nada de interesante a la ropa_- le dije

_Mira deberías de verlo, como lo ve Emmet, un pretexto para ver mujeres–_ me contesto

_Ya sabía yo que Emmet no solo te acompañaba porque si, además ahí solo van locas adictas a la moda, que realmente no me interesan porque solo piensan en moda y nada más_- le dije, pero metí la pata

_Como que locas adictas, Ahí solo va lo mejor de la moda, van grandes artista, no solo cabezas huecas, te vas a sorprender hermanito mío_- me dijo

El taxi se paró al frente del parque, y solo pensé "que comience la tortura". Le pague al taxi, y nos adentramos dentro la gran carpa. No me podía quejar, por todos lados había modelos muy bonitas, pero ninguna era mi tipo. Jane me arrastro hasta nuestros asientos, cuando íbamos caminado por el mar de personas me tropiezo con una muchacha. Pero no era cualquier muchacha, era bajita con color de pelo negro que sus puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones y con _unos hermosos ojos, realmente era hermosa, salgo de mi nube cuando escucho que me dice_

_Lo siento, iba distraída es que ando buscando a mi hermana_

_No hay de que señorita, espero que la encuentre_- le conteste.

Entonces se fue corriendo por el mar de personas, busco a Jane que ya estaba sentada en su asiento. El desfile comenzó, y dios sí que era aburrido, como al tercer desfile, ya no aguantaba y le dije a Jane que iba a salir por algo de tomar. Ella asintió y salí al área en donde se encontraba las bebidas y la comida.

Busque algo para tomar y cuando busque asiento, todo estaba lleno. Caminé unos minutos viendo si alguien se movía, pero nada, hasta que vi a una mesa que había una silla disponible, me acerque y me di cuenta que había una chica sentada. Bueno le pregunto o me quedo parado, decidí por la primera

_Señorita, disculpe está ocupada esta silla, es que todo está lleno_- le pregunte cortésmente

_Oh, hola, no hay nadie, te puedes sentar-_ me contesto. Antes de sentarme le di mi mano

_Mucho Gusto soy Jasper_- le dije

_Igual, soy Bella_- me contesto dándome la mano

Me senté, y observe que estaba leyendo un libro, que raro, por lo general todas las chicas estaban adentro viendo el desfile.

_Te puedo preguntar algo, si no es molestia- _le pregunte

_Claro, no hay problema_- me contesto

_Porque estás aquí leyendo un libro, cuando se supones que estés adentro viendo el desfile_- le dije

_Ah, bueno eso es fácil, lo que sucede es que no me interesa nada de lo que sucede ahí. Bueno solo que tenga que ver con mi madre o mi hermana. Pero realmente estoy aquí obligada, tuve que traer a mi hermana pequeña, ella si es una adicta a la moda. Ya no aguante más de ver tanta ropa y salí a coger un poco de aire_- me contestó

_Oh_- fue todo lo que pude decir

_Sí, me imagino tiene que ser raro que no me guste la moda, pero simplemente le dejo eso a mi hermana_- me contestó

_Bueno no me sorprende, porque en mi clase de psicología hay muchas chicas que tampoco le interesa ese tema, pero una pregunta, porque mencionaste que solo por tu hermana y tu madre estarías haya adentro_- le pregunte

_Ah, lo que pasa es que mi madre diseña y mi hermana está empezando_- me contestó

_Y solo son ustedes tres_- le pregunte

_No, también tengo una hermana mayor, pero ella está en una clase y no pudo venir, por lo general venimos las tres con mi madre, pero ella tenía que entregar un trabajo-_ me contestó- _y tú solo tienes a tu hermana?_

_Tengo dos hermanos mayores y vivimos con mi tío, pero lo considero mi padr_e- le conteste sinceramente. Seguimos platicando un rato más y realmente de poco tiempo de conocerla la consideraba una amiga, algo muy raro en mí, ya que a mí solo me bastaba con mis hermanos y mi padre.

Tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra conversación cuando ambos recibimos un mensaje de texto de nuestras hermanas

_Bueno, me tengo que ir Al ya salió y tiene hambre, jeje_- me dijo

_Igual yo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana su trabajo_- le dije- _ten este es mi número, fue agradable platicar contigo. Podríamos volver a vernos y seguir hablando._

_Uhm, oki, ten este es mi número, también nos podríamos ver para estudiar, ya que en mi tesis tengo que hablar sobre la psicología de un libro_- me contestó

Nos despedimos, prometiéndonos mantenernos conectados. Fui afuera de la carpa y vi a mi hermana sentada en una banca, cuando me vio corrió hacia mi

_Jazzzzzzzzzzzz, en donde estabas, me dijiste que salías un momento, y te desapareciste_- me dijo

_Lo siento, es que estaban muy aburridos los desfiles, y me encontré con una chica interesante_- le dije

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, a Jazz le llego el amor_- me dijo cantando

_Claro que no Jane, es solo una buena amiga, ven que tenemos que buscar a Edward_- le dije

Busque un taxi, y nos dirigimos al hospital. No le pensaba decir a Jane sobre la hermosa chica que vi hoy, por que me estaría molestando con ella todo el tiempo. Además cuando pensó que me gusta Bella, me molesto, porque realmente ella la veo como una muy buena amiga con la que se puede confiar, además no sé pero sentía algo dentro de mí de que ella me ayudaría en un futuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Les gusto, no le gusto. Me dejan saber **

**Bueno, sé que es corto y no hay mucha emoción, pero es que acuérdense que Bella y Jasper son los más serios de la familia. De una vez aclaro que todas las parejas van a ser fieles a la saga. **

**Un adelanto, en el próximo cap. va a ser sobre Emmet y Alice en Borders (una librería) **

**Bueno los vemos luego**

**Saludos **


	5. Gracias Eclipse

**HOLA!**

**VOLVI, mis profesores fueron buenos y terminaron las clases antes de tiempo, hubiera terminado el lunes pero a mi linfa profesora de filosofia, le dio por dar clases y darme un trabajo para el viernes. y mi prof de tecnologia tambien me dio un monton de trabajo, saben que ese prof le gusta Harry Potter, si lo se es raro, pero luego me dijo que era por su hija, y ella tambien escribe en fanfiction, pero de harry. Bueno ya no hablo mas y sorry por el tiempo que me tarde, es algo corto el cap, pero quieron empezar con mis fics. Tambien quiero dar gracias por los review que medejaron y añadieron la historia a favorite y Alert**

**Ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Alice POV**

_**Rose por favor acompáñame-**_ le decía a mi hermana mientras estaba en la computadora haciendo un trabajo

_**Alice, te dije que no puedo, el otro día tengo que estar presente en una sección de la corte**_- me contestó sin siquiera mover su vista de la computadora

_**Pero que tiene que ver, es en la noche, además tu siempre eras la que acompaña a Bella a este tipo de actividades**_- le dije

_**Si lo sé, pero esta vez sinceramente no puedo, Ali pásame ese libro**_- le pase el libro que me pidió que en la portada decía Leyes sobre el abuso de mujeres.

_**Pero que voy a ser yo en Borders, mira a ti te queda perfecto, porque mientras Bella espera su libro, tú te sientas en la cafetería a estudiar con una rica taza de café colombiano si, please di que si**_- le suplique

_**La oferta es tentadora Ali, pero esta vez no puedo en verdad. La vista es las 8.00 am y no quiero estar dormida. Además no es tan malo, puedes ir a la sección donde venden esas cosas japonesas aburridas que lees, mientras esperas a Bella**_- me contestó

"_**Esas cosas japonesas" se llaman Magas y no son aburridas**_- le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

_**Lo que sea Alice, ahora por favor déjame terminar este trabajo, porque cuando te pones a ser diseños yo nunca te interrumpo-**_ me dijo mi rubia hermana

Salí de su cuarto, tenía que ver cómo me salía de esta, mejor busco a mamá para ver si me ayuda. La busque en su estudio. Ella estaba viendo unos planos que le habían mandado para el diseño de un nuevo edificio. Se ve tan graciosa cuando está en su estudio, porque ella es la primera en decir que tenemos que tener recogido nuestras aéreas y ella es la primera que no lo hace. Su estudio es un cuarto donde tiene un gran ventanal, que tiene una estupenda vista a la ciudad, tiene una gran mesa donde se puede encontrar desde planos hasta maquetas. Por todos lados hay papeles, material para dibujar, libros de diseño.

_**Hola mami, quieres que te ayude**_- le pregunte, tengo que hacerme la chiquita para ver si me salgo de esta

_**Ah, hola cariño, no está bien, solo tengo que ver los últimos detalles de este proyecto, y término-**_ me dijo. Voy y me siento al lado de ella

_**Cariño ya sé porque estás aquí, y la respuesta es no, tú le prometiste que acompañarías a Bella a su actividad en Borders. Aprender a cumplir tus promesas**_- me dijo mientras ponía a un lado los planos

_**Pero, ma es aburrido, y voy a ser la única que no sepa nada sobre esa saga de libros**_- le dije

_**Bueno cariño, ya te comprometiste, además cuando llamaste para ver si alguien te prestaba dinero para comprar esas botas Gucci, Bella fue la primera en prestarte sin decirte nada, además ella es la que siempre te lleva a todo lados cuando yo no puedo o tu hermana- **_me dijo en tono que solo las madres pueden emplear cuando quieren hacer que sus hijos vean lo correcto

_**Ugh está bien, la acompañare, además Rose me dio una idea. Lo único que no entiendo es porque vamos a es midnight party del libro que le gusta, si de todo modos al otro día lo ahí por donde sea-**_ le contesté

_**Alice, hija deja que Bella sea como quiera, además es una experiencia donde puede socializar con mas personas que no seamos nosotras o sus pocas amigas de la universidad**_- me dijo, le di un beso y me fui a mi cuarto a prepara mi ropa para la escuela.

**Viernes en la tarde**

_**¡ALICE! Apurarte que vamos a llegar tarde-**_ me gritó Bella, ugh esta hermana mía tanto show por un libro

_**Ya voy solo me cambio el abrigo-**_ le grite

_**Te espero en la entrada mientras busco un taxi, sabes cómo es de difícil encontrar un taxi vacio a estas horas, además no quiero coger trafico**_- me dijo mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y el sonido del ascensor

¿Dónde estará mi nuevo abrigo color violeta?, vamos piensa Alice, antes de que Bella venga por ti y done toda tu ropa a la caridad. Si ya se todavía está en la bolsa. Busco la bolsa y bingo ahí está mi abrigo, le quito todas las etiquetas y me voy a buscar a Bella. Cuando estoy en la entrada veo a Bella que me hace señas, ya había encontrado un taxi

_**Alice, que tanto te tardas**_- me preguntó

_**Lo siento es que no encontraba el abrigo, además ya tienes tu numero, ¿Cuál es este año?-**_ le pregunté

_**Soy el número 77, y eso que llegue a las 7 de la mañana, sabes que había personas desde las cuatro de la mañana**_- me comentó

_**Ustedes sí que están locas por ese libro, y ahora el sexy vampiro va a quedarse con Marie**_ (el libro que Bella espera es Eclipse, solo cambie los nombre de los protagonista_**) o ese perro va a seguir tratando de quedarse con ella**_- le pregunté

_**Ves, tanto que hablas del libro y bien que te lo sabes, pues no sé yo espero que Marie se quede con Anthony- **_me respondio mientras pasábamos por Time Square

_**Si me gusta, pero mejor prefiero ver las películas y que tú me hagas un resumen**_- le dije

_**Pero Alice, si lees todos esos mangas porque no puedes leer un libro**_- me preguntó

_**Elemental mi querida Watson, los mangas son mas entretenidos y además ves la acción, y no son un montón de palabras -**_ le contesté, siempre era un tema que discutíamos, ella decía que si leía los mangas porque no se me era más fácil leer otros tipos de libros. Los mangas tienes pequeños diálogos, en sus libros eran como 500 paginas

_**No sé qué haré contigo Alice**_- me dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro

_**No te quejes que me quieres como soy**_- le dije. En ese momento el taxi se estacionó al frente de Borders que se encontraba afuera del Madisson Square Garden y cerca del Peen Station. Bella pagó el taxi y nos adentramos al mar de gente que había en la tienda

_**¿Bells, como vamos a ser cuando salgamos?- **_le pregunté

_**Bueno, mamá dijo que ella nos iba venir a buscar como a la una, y si tenía que esperar más tiempo pues entraba a la tienda. Que malo que mi carro este en el mecánico y que tu por estar llegando tarde de las fiestas te quitaron el carro como castigo**_- me dijo

_**Hay no me recuerdes a mi lindo carro, que está de vacaciones, además fue una sola vez que llegué tarde-**_ le conteste

_**Alice fueron dos veces, la primera vez mamá te advirtió, y la segunda si quieres te quedas a desayunar en la casa de tu amiga cuando mamá te dijo que te quería a las una de la mañana porque al otro día tenias clases**_- me recordó

_**Bueno está bien, ya no me lo sigas recordando, mejor entra y busca a las twilocas, mientras yo voy a comerme algo a la cafetería-**_ le dije

_**Son Twihards, pero yo todavía ni les llego a los talones a ellas. Ten siempre el celular contigo, porque luego esto se va a llenar y no te voy a encontrar tan fácil**_- me dijo mientras se reía

_**Jajá, que graciosas, sabes que los mejores perfumes vienen en empaques pequeños**_- le grite, a lo que ella solo soltó unas risitas. Me fui para el segundo piso, saqué de mi cartera mi querido "I touch", pero cuando veo que mmmmmm, se me había olvidado ponerlo a cargar. Mejor como algo y luego me voy a la sección de mangas

_**Bienvenida a Seattle Café, que deseas**_- me pregunto la cajera, luego de estar parada como media hora en la fila por las tantas personas que había

_**Qué me recomiendas?**_- le pregunté, no quería lo mismo de siempre

_**Bueno como hoy sale a la venta el mejor libro Eclipse**_-yo solo rodé los ojos- _**pues tenemos un menú especial. Te recomiendo el Taylor Brownie y el Marie's Blood, esta es una bebida**__-_ bueno era demasiada azúcar, pero me tenía que mantener despierta de alguna manera así que se joda- _**está bien quiero eso(**_en mi país cuando hicieron el midinight party para la película de twilight tenían este menú, el Taylors Brownie era realmente el Jacob Brownie, sabía bien bueno, y el Marie's blood, se llama Bella's Blood es un frozen de pomegran, una fruta con fresas, realmente sabía bien bueno)

_**Son 9.97, tienes tu borders rewards?-**_me dijo

Le entregue una tarjeta que Bella me había dado para acumular puntos y el dinero. Espere a que me dieran mi cosas y me fui a buscar una mesa, pero todas estaban llenas, así que no me quedó de otra que buscar un lugar por ahí, entre los estantes de libros. Milagrosamente me encontré un sillón en donde no había nadie y lo mejor era que estaba en el área de los mangas.

Estaba en la mitad de mi comida cuando veo que se me acerca un chico, que digo ese chico daba miedo por su grandes músculos.

_**Hey, puedo dejarte estos mangas un momento, es que hay otro chico que está loco por uno de ellos y tengo que buscar a mi hermana para dejarle dinero y no puedo andar con ellos de arriba abajo**_- me preguntó. Todavía estaba impresionada por su tamaño que solo pude decir un "si", y me dejó sus mangas y salió corriendo entre todas las personas que se habían acomodado en el piso mientras esperaban el dichoso libro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de veinte minutos esperando a mi nuevo amigo, algo en mi interior me dice que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, decidió aparecer, pero para mi sorpresa venia como si le hubiesen pasado un camión encima

_**Gracias por guardar mis cosas, fue toda una aventura encontrar a mi hermanita**_- me dijo

_**No hay de que, pero qué demonios te pasó a umm**_..- no me había dicho su nombre al parecer él se dio cuenta y me dijo- _**Soy Emmet y en lugar de darme la mano me abrazó **_

_**Umm Emmet no puedo respirar-**_ le dije tratando de buscar aire

_**Lo siento**_- se disculpó

_**Soy Alice ¿pero que te pasó?-**_ le dije mientras le entregaba sus cosas

_**Fue que cuando había localizado a mi hermana, anunciaron que llegó a la tienda uno de los protagonistas de la película que es sobre el libro. Y todas comenzaron a correr como locas y fue como en un juego de football**_- me dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo

_**Bueno que se pueda hacer, así son las fans jiji-**_ le dije mientras recordaba como fue la vez que Bella conoció al artista principal de la película, eso sí fue épico jiji

_**Y bien Emmet, me imagino que estas aquí en contra de tú voluntad, cuál es tu caso**_- le pregunté

_**Lo que pasa es que mi hermana es una fan de los libros esos de vampiros y licántropos, por lo general el que le tiene mas paciencia a esto es mi hermano menor, ya que a él le gusta leer, y le gusta la idea que nuestra hermana lea algo que no solo sean revistas. Así que como te dije él siempre la acompaña a este tipo de actividades, pero tuvo unos problemas en donde está haciendo sus prácticas y no pudo traerla hoy, y mi otro hermano se salvó de venir hoy, porque ya la había acompañado a otra actividad, por lo visto a tú no eres de esa que se mueren por el libro, ahora dime tu historia**_- me contó, así que le comencé a relatar mi historia, y me dijo que en verdad estaba loca, por lo que hacía por un par de zapatos

_**Sabes no tienes cara de una persona que le guste lo mangas, más bien pareces una de estas chicas que lo último que le importaría serian los comics japoneses, sin ofender**_- me dijo

_**No hay problema, y tienes razón, por lo general casi nadie aparte de mi familia sabe que me gustan los mangas, pero es que son tan buenos, cada uno tiene su magia, además tu tampoco te ves como un chico que le guste leer, pareces mas levantador de pesas**_- le contesté con una sonrisa.

_**Mi familia dice que parezco un niño en cuerpo de hombre, pero que te puedo decir, los mangas me ayudan a relájame cuando tengo mucho trabajo con la universidad ¿Cuáles te gustan?-**_me preguntó cogiendo uno de los mangas que tenía en mi regazo

_**Vampire Knight, Chibi vampire, Ouran High School Host club, Sailor Moon,Naruto, bueno a decir verdad solo coincidimos con Naruto, por que los otros títulos son muy de niñas, jajaja, pero debo decirte que vampire knight no esta tan mal, y las chicas de Sailor Moon tienen un cuerpazo-**_ me dijo mientras no dejaba de reírse

_**Así, que tu eres del tipo de chicos que lee los mangas, por los senos grandes y las minis faldas que les ponen a las chicas?**_- le pregunté, hombres nunca cambian

_**Pues sí, tienes razón, sabes que uno de mis hermanos siempre se pasa criticando los mangas porque ponen a la figura femenina japonesa con ese aspecto, y por lo general Japón es una cultura reservada-**_ me dijo

_**Mi hermana también dice eso, jaja**_-le contesté

_**¿Y qué mangas lees?-**_ le pregunte, tenia curiosidad

_**Me gusta, Naruto, Elfen Lied, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Death Note, ya sabes los que tengan mucha acción**_- me contestó mientras me enseñaba uno de Death Note- _**este es el que te decía que el chico quería, es el más nuevo, y solo quedaba esta copia en toda la ciudad- cuando me dijo eso me quede asombrada- lo que pasa es que estuvo como loco buscando este ejemplar por toda la ciudad pero ya se había acabado y no es entre dos meses que traen más. **_

_**Entonces tiene que ser muy bueno**_- le contesté mientras leía por encima el manga.

Así estuvimos toda la noche, hablando de mangas, el iba de vez en cuando a comprar meriendas a la cafetería, antes de que dieran las doce, fuimos a las cajas para pagar nuestros mangas, porque cuando fuera la medianoche iba a ser imposible pagarlos. Cuando dieron las doce, se escuchó un motón de gritos por toda la tienda, lo que significaba que entre un rato mi hermana me llamaría para irnos a casa, y que nuestra divertida charla iba a culminar. Pero no quería eso, en verdad había encontrado un buen amigo en Emmet, y su familia tenía razón, a pesar que tenia 23 parecía un niño. Como a las 12:50 recibí una llamada de mi hermana, diciéndome que ya tenía su libro y que mamá estaba esperándonos.

_**Bueno Emmet, me la pase genial contigo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, sabes deberíamos de encontrarnos de otra vez**_- le dije esperanzada de que no se niegue a tener una amiga menor que él.

_**Por supuesto que me gustaría encontrarnos de nuevo, mira hay una cafetería que se llama studio que esta por Wall Street, es muy buen lugar para ir a conversar, además que a los dueños le encantan los mangas, ten este es mi número-**_ me entregó una papel con su número- _**mira tenlo por cualquier cosa, pero si quieres mejor te doy mi e-mail, siempre ando con mi iphone, y como entre clases no puedo hablar, te puedo escribir y ponernos de acuerdo para juntarnos de nuevo**_

_**Ten, aquí está mi numero y mi email, no mas llegue a casa, te añado a mi cuenta, fue un placer conocerte y espero que algún día pueda conocer a tus hermano, se ven que tiene que ser interesantes**_- le dije mientras me ponía de pie

_**Por supuesto, y yo conocer a tus hermanas, por como las describiste tienen que ser geniales**_- me dijo mientras me entregaba mi bolsa con los mangas

_**Eh, no te vaz también?**_- le pregunté porque él no hacia ningún movimiento para levantase

_**Ah, no es que me quede de acuerdo con mi hermana en juntarnos aquí arriba, la muy loca no ha comido nada por estar hablando con unas chicas que encontró**_- me dijo

_**Ah, oki doki, pues espero verte de nuevo y suerte con tus trabajos-**_ le dije y él se despidió de mi con un abrazo de oso, sipa si le había nombrado a sus abrazos

_**Bye Alice**_- Emmet se despidió

No veía a Bella por ninguna parte, así que mejor la llame

_**¿Alice donde estas?-**_ me preguntó Bella

_**Estoy aquí adentro no me dijiste que me esperabas en la entrada**_

_**No boba, te dije que te esperaba con mamá afuera de la tienda, con quien andabas para que no me pusieras atención-**_ me dijo

_**Oh lo siento, es que me encontré con un gran chico, y antes de que pienses otra cosa, es simplemente un amigo, y sabes una cosa, ciento que él va a ser importante en mi vida-**_ le dije. Pero era cierto, presentía que Emmet y su familia iba a ser importante en la vida de nosotras, era como aquella vez cuando estaba segura de Esme entraría en la vida de nosotras.

**Bueno Alice, apúrate que mamá está cansada y se quiere ir-** me advirtió Bella

Salí de la tienda, y al frente encontré el carro de Esme

_**Hola cariño, como la pasaste**_- me preguntó mamá

_**Pues no fue una mala noche, gracias mami**_- le dije

_Porque me agradeces Ali_- me preguntó

_**Porque si no me hubieras obligado a cumplir mi promesa, no hubiese podido conocer a un buen amigo-**_ le conteste. Mamá simplemente me sonrió y puso el carro en marcha para ir a casa. Estaba 100 % segura que Emmet iba a ser un buen hermano.

Bueno que tal, les gusto no les gusto, ya saben pueden comentar.

Espero que todas esten bien, miren tenia planeado comenzar a subir cap de mis historias toda esta semana, pero a mi padre se le ocurrio la grandiosa idea de venir el miercoles y no se va hasta el domigo y el odia que este metida en internet, asi que voy a subir poco a poco. Lo bueno es que hasta el 23 comienzo de nuevo a clases.

Saludos

btvs22

PS. Mira si alguien de Argentina me lee, una pregunta como es Parlemo, de que esta cerca. Es que tengo un amigo que fue a estudiar un semestre a la Universidad de Parlemo, y mi amiga y yo planeamos ir a visitarlo y quieramos saber que se puede ir a visitar


	6. Emergencia

Sorry ya habia puesto este cap, pero es que estaba arreglando algo, Gracias Yari

Hi, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, hoy es el turno para Edward y Rosalie, muchas se preguntaran como junte a este par, espero que le guste. Quiero agradecer a las que dejan review, especialmente a Yari Cullen Black, que desde un inicio ha estado conmigo en la historia y me ha dado par de consejos, gracias.

También gracias por poner la historia en favorito y alertas.

Los personajes son de SM, yo solo juego con ellos

**Edward POV**

─_**¿Que te pareció la operación, Edward?**_─ me preguntó David o mejor conocido como el Dr. Thompson. David era mi supervisor mientras hacías mis prácticas en este hospital

─ _**Fue excelente, me hubiese gustado ser yo el que estaba haciendo la operación**_─ le dije sincero

─ _**No te preocupes unos dos años más y serás tú el que realice esas operaciones, ven vamos para que comas algo, sino tu padre me va a matar porque según él, desde que estas bajo mi supervisión no comes casi nada**_─ me dijo mientras caminábamos a la cafetería

─ _**Mi padre siempre tan exagerado, yo no tengo la culpa que tengas el mejor turno**_─ le dije, y era cierto, ya que él era el supervisor del piso de Emergencia. Carlisle y él había estudiado juntos en la escuela de medicina y se hicieron grandes amigos, cuando David se entero que había un Cullen solicitando poder hacer sus prácticas en el hospital inmediatamente me aceptó. Me hubiese gustada hacer casi toda mis horas de prácticas con mi padre, pero en la escuela me obligaron a ser las practicas con otro doctores, ya saben piensan que Carlisle tendría preferencias conmigo por ser su hijo.

─ _**Igual que tu padre muchacho, siempre buscando la forma de ayudar a los demás, se que vas a ser un gran doctor, como lo es tu padre**_─ me estaba diciendo cuando

─ _**Doctor Thompson se le solicita en el piso de pediatría**_─ se escucho las bocinas

─ _**Bueno Edward me tengo que ir**_─ me dijo y luego se fue. Me imagino que el niño que operó en la mañana había despertado. Me celular comenzó a vibrar y cuando lo veo es un mensaje te texto

_Hermanito, cena familiar en el Planet Hollywoood a las 8:00_

_Jane_

_ps: Le tocaba a Emmet elegir el lugar_

Como le encantaba ese restaurante a Emmet. Por lo general comíamos en casa, pero cada dos semanas íbamos a comer los cinco algún restaurante y luego hacíamos algo juntos, ya que desde que yo empecé con las practicas, Emmet con el caso que le habían dado antes de graduarse, Jasper había cogido una investigación y papá en el hospital era difícil poder estar los cinco juntos, y la que más lo sentía era Jane, ya que estamos acostumbrado hacer casi todo juntos como familia. Estaba comiendo, cuando veo que Jesica una enfermera que siempre ha andado detrás de mi desde que llegue al hospital venia corriendo

─ _**Oh, Edward al fin te encuentro, hay una emergencia y eres el único disponible, ven corre**_─ salí corriendo detrás de ella, llegamos a uno de los cubículos y encontré a una chica no más de 22 años que estaba mal herida, tenía una herida en el estomago y varios moretones en el cuerpo, todo indicaba que había sido víctima de una violación.

─_**¿Qué sucedió?**_ ─ __pregunte para saber por donde tengo que empezar

─ _**Fue encontrada en un salón de la universidad por su novio, cuando este recibió un mensaje de ayuda**_─ me dijo el paramédico, y comencé revisarla

─ _**La herida no es profunda, así que no hay peligro de algún desangrado interno, voy a cerrar la herida, Jesica necesito que a veces a rayos x y le digas que la voy a mandar para que verifiquen que no tenga alguna lesión interna a causa de los golpes, Lizzy necesito morfina y dile a las de recepción que localizen a sus familiares**_─ dije e inmediatamente las enfermeras hicieron lo que le ordene y comencé a desinfectar la herida, Lizzy llego con la inyección de morfina, se la suministre para asi poder comenzar a coser la herida. En ese momento Jesica llegó con dos enfermeros que se llevarían a la chica al piso de radiografía.

Luego de unos minutos, se llevaron a la chica y me fui al counter para poder reportar lo que se le había hecho al paciente. Estaba escribiendo el informe cuando alguien me interrumpe

─ **Edward, afuera hay una chica que necesita hablar con el interno que atendió a la paciente, dice que es enviada por la policía**-─ me dijo lizzy

─ _**Dile que voy en un minuto, voy a sacarle copia al informe, me imagino que lo necesitara**_─ le dije, ella asintió y se fue. Termine de redactar el informe, le saque una copia y la original la puse el expediente de la paciente y salí a la sala de espera, estaba buscando alguna persona mayor, por lo general son el tipo de personas que mandan cuando hay estos casos. Pero solo había una chica no mayor de 25 años, tiene buen cuerpo, rubia y es muy bonita, pero no era mi tipo, me le acerque para ver si era ella

─ _**Disculpa, eres la persona que mandaron de la policía**_─ le pregunté

─ _**Sí, soy Rosalie Platt y en el buffet de abogados en donde estoy haciendo mis practicas me mandaron para llevar el caso de señorita Webber**_─ me tendió la mano, Platt, ese apellido lo he escuchado antes, pero en ¿Dónde?,

─ _**Edward Cullen, soy el internista que atendió a la señorita Webber**_─ le devolví la mano como saludo

─ _**Bueno Edward, necesito que me des una copia de tu informe para tenerlo de evidencia**_─ me dijo

─ _**Me lo imagine, ten aquí hay una copia**_─ se lo entregue y lo leyó

─ _**Si todo concuerda con las otras víctimas**_─ dijo para sí misma

─ _**Perdón, como que otras víctimas**_─ le pregunté

─ _**Todo indica que la señorita Webber, fue víctima del mismo violador de otras chicas, desde hace dos meses en la universidad donde la chica fue encontrada, se han reportado varios casos de chicas violadas, pero lo único diferente es la puñalada en el estomago, pero me imagino que fue porque lo llegó a verle la cara**_─ me dijo. Cuando ella me terminó de contar, estaba que veía todo rojo, por un momento me imagine a Jane en el lugar de la señorita Webber, como hay personas que son capases de hacer eso a las mujeres, a todo eso malditos deberían de matarlos y no dejar que anden por ahí libres y puedan hacer más daño.

─ _**Son unos malditos, espero que lo atrapen**_─ le dije

─ _**No preocupes ya lo atraparon, por eso es que estoy aquí, voy a representarla en el juicio, vamos a encerrar a ese maldito por muchos años**_─ me termino decir, estaba súper molesta

─ _**Disculpa que me ponga así, pero es que me molesta que haya personas por ahí haciendo estas cosas, tengo dos hermanas y cada vez que veo un caso de estos me imagino que pueden ser ellas **_─ __se disculpó

─ _**No te preocupes te entiendo, tengo una hermana menor**_─ le dije

─ _**Disculpa que te lo diga, pero no pareces estudiante de medicina, te ves muy joven**_─ me dijo, siempre me lo decían que no parecía tener la edad que tengo, siempre dicen que parezco de 17

─ _**Descuida, siempre nos dicen lo mismo a mi familia, pero debo decir que tampoco tienes la edad de una futura abogada y perdóname pero no tienes cara de una abogada, pareces mas una modelo**_─ le dije

─ _**Jaja, no te preocupes todos dicen lo mismo, a mi familia también la pasa lo mismo que a la tuya, y es cierto que no parezco una futura abogada, mi hermana menor siempre me molesta con la película de Legaly Blond**_─ me dijo entre risas

─ _**Si es cierto, mi hermana adora esa película**_─ le dije ─ _**te invito un café, estaba comiendo cuando me llegaron con la paciente y así podes preguntarme lo que necesites para el caso**_─

─ _**Muy bien, desde que me llamaron para venir, no había tenido tiempo de comer**_─ me dijo, y nos fuimos a una cafetería de que estaba al frente del hospital

…

─ _**Enserio te gusta los carros, quien lo diría, sabes sin ofender**_─ ella hizo un geste con la mano como restándole importancia ─_**cuando te vi pensé que eres de esas rubias sin cerebro, pero eres todo lo contrario**_─

─ _**Eso es lo malo ser rubia, jajá**_─ me contestó ─ _**sabes con las únicas tres chicas que me llevo bien son con mis hermanas y mi madre, siempre me he llevado bien con el sexo opuesto**_─

─ _**Debes de querer mucho a tu familia, por la forma que hablas de ellas**_─ le dije, pues toda la hora se la había pasado hablando de ella

─ _**Si, somos muy unidas, a pesar que somos adoptadas. Sabes puedo ser muy fría con las personas, pero con las personas que aprecio hago hasta lo imposible por protegerla**_─ me dijo

─ _**Lo mismo digo, soy bien protector con mis hermanos y hermana**_─ le dije, y era cierto yo haría cualquier cosas por mi familia.

─_**¿Y que más te gusta hacer, aparte de los carros?**_ ─ me preguntó

─ _**Pues me gusta leer, la música clásica y tocar el piano**_─ le dije

─ _**Algún día deberías de conocer a mi hermana, tienen lo mismo gusto, lo único en que concuerdo contigo es con los autos y también me encanta tocar el piano, mi familia dice que soy la mejor**_─ me dijo entre risas ─_**bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una cita en la noche y tengo que llevar estas copias a la oficina, ha sido un placer conocerte Edward, espero que podamos ser amigos, sabes no eres mi tipo**_─

─ _**Jaja, tú tampoco, y claro que podemos ser amigos. También tengo una cita en la noche. Me imagino que nos seguiremos viendo, por el caso de la chica**_─ le dije

─ _**Claro, ten aquí está mi tarjeta, tengo que venir mañana para ver los resultados de los rayos x para llevármelos como evidencia, así que nos vemos mañana, y podemos coordinar algún día para salir, pero como amigos ok**_─ me dio una tarjeta y yo le di mi numero

─_**Por supuesto, nos vemos**_─ nos despedimos y casa uno cogió por su lado. Qué raro pero tengo ganas de conocer a esa hermana que me habló. Cada vez que ella hablaba de ella, me la podía imaginar, debe de ser bella.

¿Qué tal, les gusto? Aunque no lo crean, este junte fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, los otros chicos si me costó un poco juntarlos. El prox cap, hay un pov de todos y la cena y les tengo una sorpresa…

Carlisle y Esme se van a ver, pero ya no les digo nada mas 

Espero sus review, me hacen feliz

Saludos 


	7. NOTA

Hola

Esto realmente es vergonzoso, después de varios meses vengo con una nota, lo cual no me gusta pero es la única forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes.

Primero me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas (chicos si hay) por los review, favorite, Author, Story alerts. Especialmente los review que siempre me hacen el día feliz.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar pero es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y hubo un momento que no sabía ni cómo desarrollar las ideas que tengo para cada fic. También fue que prácticamente me maté estudiando para una clase y como no le reía las bromas al instructor de Laboratorio, no me pasó el laboratorio y por ende no pude pasar la clase. Estuve en depresión. Pero empecé a recibir reviews a principio de este año y volví a leer mis fics y poco a poco mis ganas y la imaginación comenzaron a llegar. No pienso abandonar mis fics, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tengo, los voy a poner en hold por un tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente es que en mayo voy a coger el MCAT (examen para entrar a las escuelas de medicina) y este examen que dura 5 horas y media es súper difícil y por eso decidí coger un curso de preparación que son todos los días y el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a las clases de la universidad. Por eso les propongo que si todavía me leen, que voy a volver con los fics hasta junio (el examen es en mayo), para así poder dedicarme bien a ellos y no subir capítulos incompletos. Además voy revisarlos porque tengo muchos errores, para que así ustedes tengan una buena experiencia cuando los lean.

Espero que me entienda y si todavía siguen conmigo en junio seria genial

Saludos

Btvs22


	8. Regresando a Fanfiction

Hola

Espero que estén bien.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto las historias en favorita y en alerta, también las que me han puesto en autor favorito o alerta. Y sobre todo las que han dejado review

Si lo sé, ha pasado más de un año, y del tiempo que dije que iba a dejar Fanfiction. Bueno si todavía hay personas que leen mis fics, me gustaría decirles que ya casi vuelvo al mundo de Fanfiction. Es que con la pre-practica de educación, la pre-medica y las clases de universidad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Tengo un capitulo de cada fic, desde el año pasado pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir los errores ni de subirlo, pero hare todo lo posible de poder subir aunque sea un capitulo esta mini vacaciones que tengo. Ahora mismo solo me voy a concentrar en Secreto de sangre y En la noche surge el amor. Las otras historias las voy a poner en Hold, pq tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ah sí, estoy buscando beta así que si alguien quiere me manda un inbox. También he creado un blog donde se pueden comunicar conmigo aunque sea solo para decir hola XD. http :/ chiri22. blogspot. com/

Btvs22


End file.
